Cuando lo quieras - oneshot - lemon - erisol
by Risz-san
Summary: -Te odio tanto- me dijo antes de que atrapara su labio inferior para morderlo. -Sabes que me amas- le dije con una sonrisa juguetona y una expresión demandante. Un día común en la casa Captor Ampora. Los personajes son de Andrew Hussie


**Debo aclarar unas cosas del cap.:**  
 **Sollux tiene los poderes de los ojos y Eridan puede hacer magia consu vara, pero son humanos. Humanos kulz(?). Asi es mas entretenido para mi jijijiji (?). Oka, bueno y además Sol va a tener** **19** **y E.D 20 :3.**

 **Disfruten ;)**  
 **/**

 **Eridan Pov**

 _-Muere, solo muere-_

 _-D-déjame en paz-_

 _-Oh, pobre Eridan~ ¿En serio crees que te voy a dejar escapar tan fácil? -_

 _-G-gamzee, dejame ir p-por favor- dije intentando no morir asfixiado por su mano._

 _No podía dejar de ver sus penetrantes y atemorizantes ojos, unas ráfagas de su sangre sobre su rostro, su cabello despeinado hasta al punto de parecer un demonio. Estaba demasiado impresionado de como él se volvió de esta manera. Había matado ha tantos amigos sin piedad alguna y pronto yo seria uno de ellos._

 _Con su agarre en mi cuello se me hacia mas difícil respirar y sin mi varita estaba completamente incapacitado. Cada vez recordaba menos al viejo Gamzee que parecía siempre estar drogado y que se la pasaba con Karkat casi todo el tiempo._

 _"¿Porque está haciendo esto?"_

 _Era la única pregunta que se formulaba cuando lograba alejar 1 segundo su agarre y la sangre llegaba a mi cerebro para poder pensar si quiera._

 _Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, en cualquier momento dejaría de transportar aire a mis pulmones y sería el fin de todo esto. Pero, ¿De verdad quería terminar de una vez con mi vida? No lo creo._

 _Y en ese preciso momento recordé a alguien por quien necesitaba seguir con vida._

 _ **Sollux...**_

Sentí como algo rozo con mi mejilla lo que me hizo arrugar mi rostro levemente.

Luego de algunos segundos lo volví a sentir y esta vez solté un quejido cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

-E.D... Despierta, tengo hambre

Abrí un ojo lentamente intentando adaptarme a la luz. Pude observar a Sollux semi-sentado hacia mi lado observándome. Su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía la sabana justo en la cadera.

Me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de que tenía una de mis camisetas de mangas largas blancas. Me puse una mano en la frente y suspiré notando la leve fiebre que tenía.

 **Genial**

\- ¿Estas bien? - acercó su rostro hacia mí, podía notar la preocupación en él.

Arrugue la cara sintiendo una punzada en mi frente.

 **Pinche dolor de cabeza**

\- ¿E.D? - ahora me estaba ayudando a sentar en la cama.

 **¿Por qué tuve ese sueño de nuevo?**

-E.D me estoy comenzando a preocupar, di algo

-Ouch...- dije sobándome la frente y apoyándome del hombro de Sol

-Uff, por un momento pensé que tendría que hacerme el desayuno yo solo

Lo miré mal y emití un gruñido, él arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa burlona y me sonroje al verlo levantarse de la cama solo usando bóxer

-Supongo que tendré que hacer el desayuno yo, mientras tú puedes pararte de la cama y hacer algo productivo como limpiar

Arqueé una ceja y sonreí burlón

 **No puedo creer que en serio piense que yo voy a limpiar**

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y entonces me di cuenta de mi error. Cuando note el color de sus ojos cambiar y ver como luces comenzaban a chispear fuera de ellos ya era demasiado tarde.

×.×

 **Muy bien hecho Eridan, tu estupido ego al no querer limpiar a hecho que ahora estes haciendo justo eso vestido como Maid** [1] **siendo controlado y observado por Sol. No podrías estar mas feliz.**

-Quita esa cara de mal humor- dijo tomando de su limonada

-Porque debería quitarla, así es justo como me siento

\- ¿En serio, por qué no lo dijiste antes? Yo te ayudo- inmediatamente sentí como sus poderes lograban hacer que mis mejillas se expandieran creando una horrible sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ya-a p-para- emití como pude.

-No hasta que termines de limpiar- canturreo a mis espaldas y luego sentí como dio una palmada en mi retaguardia y se marchó.

 **Ese maldito me las va a pagar**

×.×

Luego de terminar de limpiar me sentía libre, por fin Sollux me había dejado en paz y lo mejor de todo era que había encontrado mi vara, lo cual significaba que mi venganza iba a ser muy dulce...

Entonces, como ya había terminado de limpiar y aún era temprano decidí prepararme el desayuno ya que el bastardo de Sol me había dejado sin comer, además de que aún me dolía la cabeza.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina con ocio, no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche por insomnio y cuando al fin pude hacerlo una maldita pesadilla me atrofió.

 **Tal vez es la venganza de mi padre por estar con alguien de la familia Captor, no conocida por ser de la alta sociedad**

Cuando llegué a la cocina tome una manzana de las que estaban en el centro de la mesa y le di un mordisco mientras que abría la nevera para ver si Sollux había dejado si quiera algo de jugo de naranja.

Al abrir la nevera me encontré con algo bastante peculiar que digamos.

 _Nota: Hey E.D! Bueno, aquí está tu desayuno, espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Buen provecho, ñum!_

 _PD_ [2]: _Debería ponerte a limpiar más seguido_

 _PD de PD: Y deberías usar ese traje mucho más seguido_

Eso era lo que decía la nota de Sol que estaba pegada al plato de desayuno. Ese plato contenía panqueques con miel de maple y mantequilla y tenía que admitir que se veía realmente apetitoso, tanto que 10 minutos después ya estaba devorándolo.

 **Por lo menos me lo recompenso ¿no?**

×.×

 **Oh mierda... ¿Qué rayos me paso? ¿Por qué siento que mi cabeza da vueltas? … ¿Dónde estoy?**

Abrí los ojos y encontré otro par de estos justo frente a mí. Parpadeé varias veces y entonces los reconocí, eran los de Sol.

-Sol...- emití en voz baja

\- ¡Eridan! Gracias al cielo, ¿Cuándo carajos pensabas despertar? - me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se alejó de mi rostro

Cuando hizo esto inmediatamente una luz me cegó a lo que me quejé

-Veo que al fin despiertas Ampora-

 **Esa voz...**

\- ¿Karkat? - dije parpadeando y acostumbrándome a la luz del hospital donde creía que estaba

\- ¿Quién más idiota? Ya sabes que Sollux no es de hacer muchos amigos que digamos-

-Tu no hables señor "Tengo un trabajo y muchos supuestamente colegas", con esa actitud no creo que logres mucho- se defendió Sol

-Si sigues jodiendo tarado te saco y te…-

-Karkitty... Controla tus emociones cariño-

 **Uff menos mal que Nepeta esta aquí o sino esto podría haber terminado mal**

\- ¡Eridan! Es un gusto verte desde hace tanto tiempo- dice ella con cariño acercándose a la camilla

Sonrió levemente para ella, Nepeta siempre ha sido una chica súper dulce, sinceramente me siento bien que ella sea feliz con Karkat.

-El placer es mío, ¿Cómo van con lo de la boda? - preguntó con interés

\- ¡Muy bien de hecho! Ya tenemos pensado el lugar, será perfecto y la fecha podría decirse que ya está puesta. No sabes cuanta emoción tengo y además …-

\- ¿Podrían hablar de esto en otro momento? Ahora necesitó decirles lo que tiene Eridan mi amor- dice Karkat algo fatigado

-Por supuesto, hablamos luego Eridan- se despide la castaña

-Bien, al parecer alguien te pegó un virus intenso y tienes que estar en reposo durante 2 semanas sin salir de cama, listo puedes irte- culmina para quitarse la bata y salir a paso apresurado de la habitación.

\- ¿Tienes mis lentes? - pregunté bostezando hacia él

-Si "risueño", ahora vámonos- dice Sollux levantándose de la silla y extendiendo las gafas hacia mi

×.×

Al llegar a casa Sol me dijo que si no me iba a la cama en ese instante el mismo me cargaría hasta ella así que al llegar hasta esta me acurruqué en las sabanas y prendí la tv. Lo primero que encontré en ella fue un tonto reality de concursos y como la flojera me mataba decidí dejarlo ahí.

\- ¿En serio ves esos programas? - dijo Sollux en tono burlón entrando a la habitación. Se tiro a mi lado en la cama y se dispuso a ver el programa conmigo.

 **Primero me crítica pero aun así se queda a verlo conmigo, tonto. Ver ese programa me aburría demasiado, no estaba cansado, mas bien tenia ganas de hacer algo productivo pero el fastidioso "Karkat Doctor" recetó estar en cama todo el tiempo. Agh... Esto es tan fastidioso, podría hasta quedarme dormido con mis pensamientos, pero siento una presión...**

Cuando salgo de mi trance observó la mano de Sol en mi pierna y me extraño.

-Sol...

-Eridan

Veo como nos miramos y siento que mi corazón late más fuerte hasta que de la nada se abalanza sobre mí.

-Me gusta cómo te quedan los lentes, pero no son más que un estorbo para lo que pienso hacer- gruñe antes de lanzar mis gafas a algún lugar remoto de la habitación y besarme ferozmente provocando que pierda la poca cordura que me queda.

 **Necesito esto, necesitamos esto. Hacia tiempo que Sollux y yo no nos desahogamos de esta manera, si así se le puede llamar.**

Lo tomé de la nuca para así profundizar el beso, sentí como una de sus manos se coló por mi torso próximamente desnudo y me dieron escalofríos junto con un leve jadeo que me hizo separar el beso. El tomo este momento para deshacerse de la prenda superior y dejar besos húmedos junto con leves mordiscos desde mi cuello hasta mi torso haciéndome vibrar y jadear en su oído, podía observar la excitación que le producía eso y simplemente **me encantaba**

Me monte sobre él, cambiando un poco las cosas e inmediatamente me deshice de su camiseta de manera desesperada, cualquiera diría que estoy frenético lo cual es muy cierto. Tantee sobre sus muy marcados abdominales, sentía que estaba babeando ante estos.

 **Sollux poseía un cuerpo para morirse, pero para todas las chicas es una lástima, ya que es únicamente mío.**

Uní nuestros labios nuevamente y mis manos se aferraron a su cuello, proporcionándole masaje y alguna que otra caricia que lo hacía temblar.

El beso se profundizo y sentía como su lengua chocaba contra la mía desesperadamente. Ya podía sentir esa molestia en mi pantalón y al estar encima de él también la suya.

 **Todo iba bastante bien hasta que de la nada...**

Me encontraba desabrochando el pantalón de Sol cuando el sonido del timbre me hizo saltar del susto y caerme de la cama.

-Joder...- mi cabeza empezaba a doler de nuevo

Observe a Sollux desde el suelo, tenía una expresión de molestia, obviamente a nadie le gusta quedarse con las ganas. Se levantó de la cama y abrochó sus pantalones con el ceño fruncido.

-Joder con estos vecinos. ¡Nunca nos dejan en paz! - dijo gruñendo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Yo solo suspire e intente mantener la calma mientras me levantaba y ponía mi camiseta.

Mientras buscaba mis lentes podía escuchar la discusión de Sollux y la persona desconocida en la puerta. Una vez con la vista buena me dirigí hacia allí para ver que sucedía.

\- ¿¡Puedes por favor irte de una buena vez!?

-Ay mi querido Sollux, en definitiva, tus modales son exquisitos

-Dime de una jodida vez que quieres

-Primero que todo ¿Por qué estas sin camisa?

Cuando al fin llegué a la puerta pude identificar a la intrusa como Terezi Pyrope, nuestra amiga desde la secundaria y nueva vecina.

-Oh, Hola Eridan ¿Cómo te va?

-Terezi, tiempo sin verte- dije tratando de no cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-En verdad necesito que te vayas, así que si me permites...- emitió Sol cerrando la puerta lentamente

-Tranquilos tórtolos, yo sé que seguramente estaban haciendo cositas y los interrumpí, pero solo vine a decirles que Feferi va a venir esta tarde para visitarlos, pero me llamo a mi porque ustedes no atendían el maldito teléfono- dijo luego de impedir que cerráramos la puerta.

-En fin, ¡Hasta luego homosexuales!

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente luego de esa escena y mi cabeza seguía con fiebre en aumento.

-Que jodido día...

-Y-yo necesito descansar- me encamine a la habitación con la mano en la frente la cual ya había empezado a sudar

\- ¿En serio Terezi te afecto? No le hagas caso y volvamos a lo que estábamos- hizo mover sus cejas de manera comprometedora

-N-no es ella, mi cabeza...- todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y hasta comencé a tambalear

-Eridan ¿Te encuentras bien? - y ni siquiera término la oración cuando ya me había vuelto a desmayar

×.×

 _\- ¡Corre Karkat, aleja te de él! - gritaba casi sin voz. Mis cuerdas vocales ardían y me costaba respirar con cada segundo que pasaba_.

 _El ya nombrado solo yació inmóvil ante el enemigo. Parecía estar paralizado frente a él, simplemente observando sin creer lo que veía._

 _Ese ya no era Gamzee, ese era un monstruo._

 _Me levante por milésima vez para intentar salir de allí con Karkat, pero una vez mas el villano de este retorcido juego me ataco dejando_ _mi cuerpo aún peor que antes._

 _En un estratégico movimiento me tomo de las piernas tirando lo que quedaba de mi al suelo con toda su fuerza, luego clavo su cuchillo en mi pierna haciéndome gritar y retorcer abajo él. Intentaba empujarlo de encima mio, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con lo débil que me encontraba._

 _Apuntó su arma hacia mi pecho, sus manos sostenían fuertemente mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y en un movimiento rápido clavo la daga en mi corazón. Inmediatamente sentí la enorme punzada y el ardor en mi cuerpo. Expulse un grito agudo de dolor mientras el sacaba y volvía a meter el arma en mi pecho erráticamente._

 _Lo último que pude ver antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a un Gamzee muy cabreado acercándose rápidamente a un Karkat muy molesto._

 _\- ¡Eridan! -_

 _\- ¿¡Estas bien!?-_

 _\- ¡Eridan di algo! -_

 _-_ ¡ERIDAN! -

De un momento a otro escucho sollozos y una extraña humedad sobre mi pecho.

 **¿Pero que ha pasado?**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la luz de la habitación. Luego de parpadear unos segundos pude visualizar a un castaño sollozando y llorando en mi pecho mientras me movía levemente por los costados.

-S-sollux...- dije con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en el momento.

La reacción del contrario fue detener sus sollozos y levantar el rostro rápidamente hacia mí.  
 **¿Qué ha pasado? Me es extraño creer que se haya preocupado tanto por mí a tal punto de ponerse a llorar.**

Extendí mi mano derecha hacia su cabeza para acariciarla y asegurarle que me encontraba bien. El inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mi aferrándose a mi cuello y provocando que volviera el dolor de cabeza.

Suspire mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda

-Sol, estoy bien. Lamento haberme desvanecido de la nada, es solo que últimamente me he sentido un poco mal-

-N-no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme así. ¿O-oíste imbécil? - emitió aun en mi cuello provocando en mi escalofrío.

\- ¡Aww! ¡El idiotita no puede vivir sin mí! - dije con modestia mirándolo burlón.

-Imbécil...- susurro y luego se separó de mi limpiando con su sudadera las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Karkat? -

Que lo mencionara hizo que recordara una parte de mi sueño provocando de nuevo un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Tuve que sostenerme la cabeza unos momentos ya que se sentía muy doloroso la repentina aparición de migraña.

\- ¡E.D!- grito muy cerca de mi oído

Entre cerré los ojos negando haciendo referencia a que dejara de gritar. Si seguía así podía entrar en coma y no creo que él quiera eso.

Respire hondo mientras tomaba el tabique de mi nariz y pensaba que pudo ocasionar este sueño.

 **Se que últimamente me he sentido mal, pero ¿Que tipo de pensamientos hacen que sueñe estas cosas?**

Y entonces lo recordé.

\- ¿En qué mes estamos? - pregunté a Sollux en tono serio y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ohm... Creo que ¿Junio? - dijo con cierto tono de duda

 **El mes me lo decía todo, ya sé porque estoy soñando estas cosas. Pronto va a ser el aniversario de... Eso.**

Suspiré profundo y me volví a acostar en la cama mientras ponía una mano en mi frente. Todo encajaba, debí verlo venir.

-Eridan, por favor dime que ocurre. Quiero que dejes de desmayarte- se recostó a mi lado mirándome con preocupación

Mire a otro lado de la habitación, realmente no sabía cómo parar esto, ni siquiera sabía porque me estaba afectando tanto. Lo que me preocupaba de verdad era saber si a Karkat le pasaba lo mismo.

-E.D... Dime algo-

Y entonces lo tome del cuello para atraerlo hasta mí y besarlo lentamente en los labios. No quería seguir hablando de estupideces, quería que dejara de preocuparse por mí. Así que me dije a mi mismo que tenía que distraerlo, y esta era la única forma de que lo olvidara.

Lleve mis manos hasta su nuca para profundizar más el beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, provocando un beso húmedo que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

Sentí primero sus manos en mi pecho tratando de detenerme, pero luego se rindió dejándose llevar por mis encantos; se colocó encima mío y adentro sus manos por la camisa ocasionando un tacto frío y suave en mi pecho, que logro fácilmente estremecerme.

Lentamente deslice mis manos por su cuello hasta enredarlo en su cabello, frotándolo y proporcionando caricias en él; este estaba suave y sedoso, con suaves ondas que simplemente se sentían satisfactorias al acariciarlo.

Al momento de separarnos por falta de aire, Sollux inmediatamente fue a mi cuello, dejando besos a lo largo de este y una que otra marca.

Sentía que me dejaba llevar de nuevo y que el dolor se desvanecía lentamente por sus caricias.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, pero no como antes. Este era un beso lento y a la vez apasionado, como esos que te dejan con ganas de más, pero que te hacen sentir completo al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente se separó de mi boca para deslizar la camiseta fuera e inmediatamente empezó a jugar con los botones[3] de mi pecho, provocando escalofríos por todo mi ser.

Sentía que cada vez me perdía más en la sensación, creo que ni siquiera me sentía consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

De un momento a otro ya Sol no tenía camiseta y yo no tenía pantalones. Lo veía directamente a los ojos mientras él se quitaba los jeans y se aproximaba a besarme.

Unió sus labios nuevamente con los míos y pude sentir como su mano traviesa se deslizó hacia mi ropa interior y se coló por ella para proporcionarle caricias a mi miembro.

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios sin siquiera darme cuenta lo que provocó la separación del beso y una mirada avergonzada por mi parte.

\- No te contengas, de todas maneras, pienso sacar todo de ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo en un tono seductor a la vez que meneaba sus cejas y yo me sonrojaba aún más.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a masturbarme mirando directamente a mis ojos. Yo trataba de tapar mi rostro, pero en un extraño movimiento logró tomar mis muñecas y extender mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza, logrando así que un pequeño gemido escapara de mis labios por sorpresa.

-Vamos Eridan, déjate llevar por... mi- emitió tocando la punta de mi erección haciendo que otro gemido, este más agudo, saliera de mi garganta, avergonzándome aún más frente a Sollux.

Él sólo sonrió seductoramente y siguió con el vaivén de sus manos, cada vez más rápido. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y mis respiraciones eran incontrolables. Estaba demasiado extasiado por el movimiento de su mano que ya no pude controlar lo que salía de mi boca y cerré mis ojos tratando de aminorar la vergüenza.

De un momento a otro me corrí y él, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, lamió su mano, saboreando mi semen, pero en ningún momento sin dejar de observarme.

Jadee ante esto, él nunca había hecho eso, me dejó asombrado y ahora se suponía que yo tenía que de alguna manera devolverle el favor.

Mirándolo fijamente, con la poca fuerza que tenía en los brazos, lo empuje contra la cama para así yo estar arriba de él. Deslice suavemente mis dedos desde su torso hasta llegar al dobladillo de su bóxer.

\- ¿Tienes miedo pececito? - dijo en tono burlón.

Trague en seco mientras fruncía el ceño y disponía a bajarle la ropa interior. Cuando cumplí mi objetivo me quedé un poco asombrado, parecía que había crecido.

Sollux empezó a reírse de mí, suponía que era por mi expresión, pero nada le daba derecho a interrumpir mi "acto sexual".

Así que rápidamente tome su miembro entre mis manos y empecé a masajearlo, esperando que dejara de burlarse. Él inmediatamente cerro sus ojos y arrugo su rostro como clara muestra de satisfacción.

Seguí con el movimiento de mis manos mientras lo miraba, aunque debo decir que me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Ah... E.D.…- pude escucharlo decir cuando echó su cabeza hacia atrás. No podía dejar de mirarlo, hasta comencé a morderme el labio.

Cuando noté que ya no faltaba mucho para que se viniera me detuve nervioso, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer aproximación

Rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta me quite la ropa interior y me aproxime a sentarme sobre su miembro. Mi único error fue hacerlo demasiado rápido porque cuando logré tomar conciencia de que me había sentado pude sentir el dolor junto con el desgarramiento que sentía mi retaguardia al meter algo con tal brusquedad.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y lo único que pude oír fue un gemido de su parte, algo que gratamente me sorprendió. Como por acto natural nuestras manos se buscaron y al encontrarse se entrelazaron para comenzar con el vaivén de mi cuerpo.

Al principio dolió, no mucho, pero lo hizo, y aunque yo aún mantenía los ojos cerrados podía escuchar claramente cada jadeo y gemido que Sollux emitía, claro, incluyendo los míos.

De un momento a otro no sé cómo hizo para ponerme contra la cama y embestirme sin salirse si quiera de mí. Todo paso muy rápido y lo único que escuchaba era el retumbar acelerado de mi corazón.

Sus jadeos, mis gemidos y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas se hacían cada vez más presentes en la habitación a medida que continuábamos. Todo el malestar que hubiera podido tener antes ya se había esfumado después de todo esto.

En algún momento él tomó mi miembro de nuevo para sincronizar nuestro vaivén, pero esto solo hizo que más sonidos salieran de mí. Mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a temblar ante la satisfacción y mis gemidos ya no tenían control alguno.

Ahí fue cuando lo supe, había llegado al orgasmo. Y al parecer al mismo tiempo que él ya que pude oír un profundo gemido sobre mí. Ya no faltaba mucho para que la tensión se liberará, tenía que aguantar todo lo posible para no dejarlo salir antes de que él terminara.

-Sol... me vengo- logre decir en medio de un gemido. Abrí los ojos un poco sin detener el movimiento en ningún momento y lo observé. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y tenía los ojos cerrados, iba muy rápido. Creí que estaba claro quién se iba a venir primero, pero lo dudé un poco al verlo así.

Intenté resistir, pero ya estaba que no podía aguantar más, así que vi su rostro y como el parecía que estaba apunto también supe que era el momento perfecto.

Nos vinimos al mismo tiempo y debo admitir que se sintió muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo antes de respirar hondo. Lo siento tensarse y ahora dentro de mí se siente caliente mientras su cuerpo se estremece.

Cuando se desplomó sobre mi pecho puedo notar nuestras horribles respiraciones mientras él busco una sábana con sus poderes para poder taparnos. Aún no se cómo lo hizo con el cansancio físico, pero por lo menos lo logró.

-E.D.…-

-Sol...- digo en suspiro mientras enredo mis manos en su cabello y lo acaricio distraídamente viendo al techo.

-Creo que te amo...-

Literalmente detuve mis manos. Nunca nos habíamos dicho palabras tan serias, y si bien yo sentía eso por él nunca pensé que el que se atrevería primero a decir la palabra fuese él. Me quedé sin palabras no sabía cómo responder a eso sin sonar como un idiota.

-No tienes que responderme ahora, yo sé que estamos yendo despacio y que tal vez te estoy presionando mucho, pero...-

-Y-yo también te amo...-

Levantó su rostro y salió de mi para ponerse a mi lado en la cama, me miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y podría jurar que esa era la sonrisa más sincera que alguna vez había hecho.

×.×

Feferi al final nunca llegó ese día. Pero el siguiente sí. Dijo que había venido a cuidar de mi porque Karkat le había llamado preocupado de que Sollux me terminara matando. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a quedarse en nuestra casa, pero Sol se molestó y se negó rotundamente porque él decía que si podría cuidar de mí.

Luego de que ellos discutieran un rato se decidió que Feferi dormiría en casa de Terezi y vendría de vez en cuando a verme, claro, con el consentimiento de Sollux.  
Al fin y al cabo yo simplemente parecía un bebé siendo criado por dos padres que parecían a punto de divorciarse. No me molestaba, pero debo admitir que Sol se pasaba con los comentarios pervertidos en frente de Fef.

Las pesadillas ya no volvieron, gracias a Hussie ese recuerdo quedó en el pasado, aunque nunca pude preguntarle a Karkat si el las había experimentado también.

Lo que si pude disfrutar después de eso fue la boda, estuvo simplemente adorable. En especial la parte de los votos de Karkat porque se le había olvidado una pequeña parte y estaba a punto de ponerse rojo de ira, pero Nepeta le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo acepto logrando que él estuviera dócil el resto de la velada.

A parte de eso Sol y yo decidimos mudarnos, había algunas cosas que no nos dejaban existir en paz en nuestro anterior apartamento y ahora podría decirse que vivíamos mejor. Definitivamente aún tengo miedo de esas palabras que dijo Sol aquella noche, él siempre anda bromeando y eso, pero sonaba muy serio al decirlas. Luego de esa ocasión no volvió a mencionarlas, pero estoy casi seguro que en cualquier momento las dirá de nuevo. No sé si estoy preparado para eso, pero solo habrá que esperar que el tiempo haga su trabajo.

×.×

 **[1]: Criada o mucama**

 **[2]: Posdata**

 **[3]: Pezones**


End file.
